


Bond

by larrysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysterek/pseuds/larrysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles broke up with Derek after Derek didn't tell him about him losing his werewolf powers. That night, Derek also went missing according to Scott. They searched for months until the Sheriff had no choice but to pronounce Derek dead. However, after 4 years, another pack found Derek buried 10 feet underground...alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. Seriously. I'm the worst at it. I apologize :") I'm new at this and stuff so please be nice. If you like it just leave a comment. <33
> 
> Follow me on tumblr : http://bigwolfandredhood.tumblr.com

Stiles rushes through the door angrily and screaming. He slams the door hard just before Derek can come in. But of course, his werewolf boyfriend is smart enough to go through the window whereas Stiles is stupid enough to not lock it. With so much supernatural and danger happening you'd think he'd realize that leaving the window open is stupid but no of course not.

Derek looks tired and he's body looks like it's about to give up. He slowly reaches for Stiles, but Stiles flinches. Derek's eyes were filled with hurt for a second before it becomes blank again.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispers weakly.

"I want you... no... I need you to trust me! Why can't you do that huh Derek? How many times do I have to tell you that you're not alone in this kind of shit! You have Scott, the pack and ME! YOU HAVE ME!" Stiles say angrily, punching Derek on the chest.

"I didn't want you to worry. It's nothing. I just..."

"And you think me finding out while trying to figure out the next password for the dead poll, who by the way, are people who are dead or about to die, is YOU, won't make me worry?"

"Stiles..."

"I think you should go."

"Please...just let me ..."

"No. Derek. I saved your ass so many times. I held you up on that goddamn pool for hours and I didn't even love you then! If you can't trust me to even take care of you or to help you then maybe we shouldn't do this." Stiles voice cracks at end and his lips trembles. Tears are fighting to escape his eyes and he feels like his legs are about to break. He doesn't look at Derek, he closes his eyes and tries to control his breathe.

Derek wanted to touch him, to tell him that he loves him and he's for sure that if he still has his scent then he can probably feel the same pain he feels right now on Stiles. "Okay. I'll just..." He jumps out the window before he can finish and he ran for the woods.

Stiles fell to the floor and cried. After a few hours, a cramped ass and two panic attacks, Stiles finally fell asleep. He was woken up by his phone ringing and vibrating angrily on his pocket. He curses the universe.

"What?" he mumbles.

"Stiles? Please tell me that Derek is there with you right now!" Scott says from the other end of the line, panicking and out of breathe.

"Scott... what's happening?" Stiles says, ignoring the pounding of his heart and the sick feeling on his stomach.

"Is he there Stiles?!" the alpha screams.

"Scott... no... we had a fight. I ..." Scott curses from the other line and Stiles was trying so hard to ignore his brain that is saying Derek is in danger.

"Stiles, are you sitting?"

"Why do I need to be sitting? Scott, what the hell is happening? I need you to tell me now or I swear on our friendship I will tell you everything about my sex life and I will stop listening to you talk about Kira and her fucking everything. So tell me now!" He feels out of breathe.

"I can't feel him. "

"What?" He asks confused.

"The pack bond Stiles. I can't feel him."

"What do you- oh." Stiles was speechless and he swears his heart exploded into millions of pieces. The phone dropped and another panic attack happens. After a couple of minutes or more, Scott was already beside him trying to calm him down.

"Come on, Stiles, calm down. Breathe with me. Please... just... breathe. 1..2.." Stiles follows Scott's order and finally his breathe settles down.

"Where is he?" he says weakly, and his voice hoarse from all the crying.

"I don't know... I was sleeping and then I was being pulled by something, it hurts so I woke up and then I heard a whimper, not a growl so I couldn't... I don't know where to look... but then after a couple of minutes, it was gone. But not like I went back to normal. I mean, Derek's bond with me, it's gone. I couldn't feel him anywhere. It's like he just... vanished." Scott looks so lost; he's brown eyes wide with worry and his voice barely a whisper.

If Scott is not a werewolf, he probably wouldn't have heard Stiles say "But, our bond is not cut off. So maybe..."

"What bond?"

"The mating bond Scott!"

"You probably..."

"No. I'd know right?! Even though I'm human, I'd know if he's dead! He's not dead Scott. He can't be dead. Omg! I broke up with him because I was so angry! What's wrong with me? Derek, oh god, Derek, we need to look for him. We have to find him. Scott, you gotta find him."

"I will Stiles, I promise I will..."

Stiles cried and cried and cried. He calls his dad to organize a search party. For a couple months the pack did nothing but search. Stiles has not have a normal sleep ever since Derek disappeared and everyday he goes to Deaton to practice how to use the connection to look for Derek but nothing. They found absolutely nothing.

Two more months after, Sheriff has no other choice but to pronounce Derek dead. Stiles did not get out of his room for weeks after that. He felt nothing but emptiness and sometimes when he concentrates really hard, he swears he can feel Derek's pain but he thinks that it's his. It's his pain. He just wants something to be there that belongs to Derek.

Stiles didn't go back to Derek's loft for months until he realizes that Derek's scent came off from his bed. The pack made a tomb for Derek with the rest of his family but Stiles never visited. He didn't want to.

The day Stiles went back to Derek's loft, he buried his body in Derek's bed and cried for hours, until Scott comes and tells him he needs to let go. After 6 months of constant pain and misery, Stiles decided to go to Derek "tomb."

He sat there and stared blankly on the ground before he speaks.

"I know you're not there so I don't really know why I'm doing this. I just... I can't... I don't even know what to say and that never happened. See what you do to me Sourwolf? You make me speechless even when you're not even here. You're such an asshole you know? You're not supposed to leave me like this. We were supposed to have awesome make up sex after that stupid argument and we were supposed to live happily ever after. You weren't supposed to...die." Stiles is crying and his voice keeps cracking. "I love you. I love you so fucking much that it hurts. It hurts a lot. I feel like my heart is being ripped in half every time I think that you're ...gone. I keep waking up in the morning thinking you're next to me like you used to be. But then, you're not and I have to go through it again. I'm so fucking sorry for everything. I don't know why I let you leave when I knew you were going to die! I should've asked you to stay! I should've realized... Derek, please, just do me one favour. If you really love me... just come back. Please, For me. I need you here. I need you to look at me like I'm the best thing that ever happened to you, I need you to wake up to me every morning and look me in the eye and tell me you love me. I need you to hug me when I'm crying. I need to see your face so that I can tell you I love you back. Come back. Please."

Stiles didn't even realize he's been clawing himself until Scott comes and stops him.

"Stiles, you're hurting yourself." Scott says grabbing Stile's wrist and draining the pain.

"No, Stop." Stiles says pulling away from Scott

"Stiles..."

"I need to feel this... I need... Scott, I don't think I can. I can't just move on! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!"

"It's not your fault!"

"Everything is my fault, Allison's-"

"Don't you even dare. That's not fair. It wasn't you... just enough of this okay? Derek is gone and it's been months. We need to continue living. Derek wouldn't want to see you like this."

Stiles hugged Scott and they stayed at the cemetery for hours just holding each other and crying.

Four years after, Stiles sits in his dad's office wearing a police uniform.

"Stiles, you better take this seriously, or I swear, I will fire you." His dad says looking doubtful.

"Dad! I'm 22 now! Not 16. And I actually have a degree and everything so you know; you got nothing to worry about. This case is not even serious; Besides Beacon Hills has been quiet lately huh? So I'm probably just going to go eat donut somewhere and stuff..."

"Stiles, no more donut jokes okay?" Stiles was about to say something when Sheriff opens his mouth and says "or ANY Stereotypical cops joke."

Stiles laughs and his dad pats him "I'm proud of you son."

"I'm proud of me too." He smiles brightly and hugs his dad but quickly pulls away. "Can't show favouritism here"

"You and Malia still are coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah! Scott, Kira and Melissa are coming too just so you know."

"Good, I'll see you then. Go home and get ready." Sheriff says, motioning for Stiles to leave.

Stiles closes the door of the office and goes to Scott who is now the doctor at Deaton's vet.

"Scott, buddy! Where you at? I've got donuts!" Laughing at himself, he hears Scott cursing at the back and laughs when he sees his werewolf best friend getting attacked by a cat. "Bad day?"

"Cats hate me." Scott frowns adorably and winces when the cat scratches him again.

"It's because you're a dog."

"I'm a wolf Stiles, not the same thing!"

"Sure, buddy. But just saying, wolves are just overgrown dogs!" Stiles winks and shoves a donut in his face. "I knew I should've just gotten curly fries. I question my decisions sometimes."

"Me and you both."

Stiles punches Scott, who growls since the cat shrieks and scratches him again. Stiles almost fell off the chair laughing at how Scott looks likes. "You better shower before you come to dinner, Malia hates cat smell."

"I hate cat smell." Says grumpily.

"Too bad you work here."

"Stiles..."

"Mhmm." Stiles mumbles while chewing another donut."So whatchu gotta tell me man?"

"I'm going to propose."

"TO ME?! OMG SCOTTY. YES YES YES." Stiles jokes, looking at the Scott, smirking.

Scott glared at Stiles before flashing his red eyes on him.

"Pulling the "I'm the Alpha" eyes huh? I see how this friendship is doing. Thanks man."

"I'm serious." Scott smiles dreamily probably thinking about Kira right now.

"About time bro, you guys have been together for 5 years! If you like it then you should a put a ring on it right?" He winks and laughs.

"Right, umm, there one more thing." Scott looks nervous.

"What is it buddy? You better not tell me she's pregnant and that why you're proposing!"

"No, that not it, it's about umm... Derek." He says avoiding Stile's eyes and locking the cat back to its cage.

Stiles smiles nonchalantly but his heart skipped a beat after hearing the name that everyone has been so scared of mentioning in his face. "What about Derek?"

"We uh, found him" Scott looks at Stiles. Stiles froze; donut in one had half way through his mouth, mouth gaping and eyes wide open.

"Oh. His body right? It's not decomposed yet? How do you know it's him? How?" His heart was pounding and his eyes fought tears thinking about Derek's decayed body.

"Stiles, he's alive."

The donut dropped from his hand and his head shoot up to look at Scott so fast he was sure it's sprained. His heart stopped completely.

"What did you just say?" He said, barely a whisper.

"The Rodriguez Pack was roaming around the mountains just outside Beacon Hills and the Alpha got a scent of a Hale pack member. Derek was buried 10 feet down the ground."

"What, How, Scott we searched for him, you said you didn't smell him!"

"I couldn't! Okay, calm down Stiles. I'll tell you everything." Scott says putting a hand on Stiles shoulder.

"Since when did you know?" Stiles asked weakly

"A week and a half."

"You didn't bother telling me?!" Stiles shouts angrily.

"I didn't want to put your hopes up just in case it wasn't Derek! You don't have to go through it again Stiles!"

"I HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"That's why I'm telling you now."

"Where is he? How did they find him? Tell me!" Stiles starts shaking Scott and Scott's takes a chair and sits in front of him.

"So the Alpha said that they've been roaming around that mountain for years and they've never scented him before until last week. This is because Kate put another spell on him. Remember when he was de-aged? Something like that, but instead, she made Derek human and dead-like. That's why I couldn't feel his connection. He was human and we couldn't smell him because he was "dead" and we can't smell dead people unless they were just killed. There was no blood and stuff. I guess the spell started to wear off and Kate probably thought that no one was going to that mountain so she thought once the spell wears off, Derek will become a wolf again but he won't be able to climb out the ground, he'll just die trying. Even before I got the call, the pack bond came back but I ignored it because I thought that I just miss Derek and want something to be there. I went last week with Lydia. He remembers us." Scott stops and he looks tired but relieved.

Stiles feels relieved too but he is angry and annoyed that it wasn't him who went to take Derek. It should've been him, he is- WAS- his mate. "Why didn't he come back? Is that where Lydia is and not in some kind of a conference?"

"He wanted to, and so did we, but the Rodriguez pack has a very powerful witch that can help erase any trace of Kate's spell. Yeah, Lydia is with him right now. They're coming back tomorrow."

Stiles was quiet. He learned to get over Derek. So what if he still visit his tomb ones a month to talk to him? The point is, he kind of moved on. He has Malia now, Malia who was there to help him during his worse. She is the reason why he is even surviving. But Derek, Derek will always be someone special.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Scott says, sighing and shaking his head. "Stop overanalyzing things. Derek already knows about you and Malia. Lydia and I told him when we were there. He understands you know."

"You told him?" Stiles asks in disbelief.

"He has the right to know."

"And I had the right to tell him!" Stiles stood up to leave, anger taking over his senses.

"Stiles, come on man, you have to understand. Derek can't come back here and be taken by surprise on how you smell like Malia! He'll lose control. Don't you get it? And hearing it from you will be harder! When we told him, he took off into the woods and didn't come back until the next morning looking like he was killed 10 times! So no, I don't think it's a good idea that you were the one to tell him."

Stiles sat back down and buried his face in his hands. "What did he say when he came back?"

"Stiles..." He hesitates.

"Don't lie to me."

"He..." Scott took a deep breath and whispered, "He asked to break the mate bond."

Stiles gasped. "What?" and tears started to drip down his face which he quickly wipes away. "You- is- can he even do that?!"

"Yes. He can."

"Asshole." He says.

"You need to understand."

"No I can't. Because I had to go through this for years Scott, YEARS! He's been out for a week and he already wants to give up! WITHOUT EVEN TALKING TO ME! What kind-"then he was sobbing.

Scott puts his arms around Stiles and rubbed his back. "He was conscious Stiles."

"Oh God, what?"

"The whole time he was buried. He knew. Like his body was paralyzed but his mind... he knew and you kept him sane that's what he said. He held onto the bond, to you, so when he came out hearing that you moved on and that you're happy... he lost it. He let go of the bond Stiles, he let go of you."

Stiles cried even harder. "Did he already go through it?"

"No, it needs to be where it happened."

Stiles left the clinic. He stayed at his car crying and cursing. He knows Scott hears him but he was grateful that Scott just let him be. After a few more minutes of sobbing, he finally started the engine and drove off. When he got home, Stiles was greeted by a worried expression on Malia, his girlfriend of 1 and half years.

"I smelt your anxiety miles from here. Want to talk about it?" She said, wrapping her arms around him.

Stiles shook his head and buried his head on her neck.

"You hungry?"

He nodded. "Oh shit, we have to go to my dad."

Dinner at the Sheriff was silent. Malia kept shooting Stiles worried and questioning look but Stiles kept his head down. Scott looked guilty and Kira often pats Scott as if she was reassuring him. Sheriff and Melissa keeps exchanging confused look towards each other.

"So, anyone wants to tell me what's going on?" Sheriff starts, after everyone had dessert.

"I'd love to know too." Melissa added.

"Me too" Malia adds quietly.

"It's nothing." Stiles mumbles.

"Son, I have not seen you this quiet since..."

"Dad, just drop it"

"Stiles..." Sheriff starts saying but sighs when Scott's phone starting ringing.

Scott's eyes went from his phone to everyone else and stood up. "Sorry, I have to take this." And he excused himself.

Everyone was quiet except for the constant sighs everyone was doing.

"The person in the phone said that they're coming tonight. It sounds like Lydia. Maybe she's coming from the conference soon." Malia says cheerily, but Kira and Stiles' eyes widened.

"Malia, honey, eavesdropping on people's conversation is rude." Kira says and stood up to go to Scott. They talked quietly for a little bit before they came back.

"I have to go. I need to take care of something." Scott says, nervously.

"What is it honey?" Melissa asks.

"Uh-"He starts but Kira cuts him off.

"Emergency at the clinic. Deaton needs help with something." She says

No one believed it of course but no one asked them to tell the truth either. Stiles' heart thumped against his chest because he knows that Derek is back and the bond that he's been ignoring for the past 4 years is sending electric current throughout his body. Scott and Kira leave for the door and Stiles excused himself too.

"I thought it was supposed to be tomorrow."

"So did I"

"I'm coming"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am Scott. This is him we're talking about" he whispered so quietly so if Malia was listening she wouldn't hear.

"Exactly Stiles. He doesn't need you to be there now. He can't control the transformation and its full moon in two days. You need to just stay here."

"I can anchor him."

"You can't! He can't rely on you to do that anymore. You're human Stiles, if he goes feral you can't be there."

"How come Lydia can then?" He asked weakly.

Scott didn't answer and after a few minutes Kira sighed and said "Lydia is teaching him control."

"What? Lydia?"

"Yes Stiles. Lydia needs to be Derek's anchor for now. Not you. So just stay put." Scott says.

Stiles couldn't help the hurt that he felt after Scott just said that. He felt angry for Scott's mean words and jealous that Lydia is replacing himself. Of course, with Stiles' luck, his first love and his freaking mate ends up together. Right, ex-mate.

"Stiles, please just listen to Scott. We need Derek to control himself as much as possible. You need to stay. Please?" Kira pleads. Stiles sighed and nodded. He watched as the two of them walks towards Scott's motorbike.

He sat down on the step. Two minutes later his dad sat beside him, putting his arms around Stiles.

"Don't want to talk about it?" Sheriff asks softly.

"I don't know how."

"You always know, son. You always do."

"Not on this one dad."

"Why don't you tell me about it, maybe I can help out a little bit?"

"Give it a try then. So my boyfriend supposedly died 4 years ago, so I moved on with this other girl, and then I found out that he's alive. Now, I don't know what to do. My feelings are all over the place. Dad, Derek is back but I do love Malia. There's no lie there. But ..."

"It's Derek?"

Stiles nodded.

"What do you feel for him?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"He doesn't want to anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were still dating, we kind of accidentally became each other's mate."

"Wha-"

"Before you become all fatherly and stuff, it wasn't Derek's fault. We didn't realize it was possible. We didn't even know how it happened. The next morning after we did stuff, Derek and I can feel everything. What I felt, he felt. What he felt, I felt. So we talked to Deaton and he said that since we did stuff when it was a full moon. It did stuff."

"By stuff you mean-"

"Yes dad" Sheriff groans.

"BUT you were underage!"

"You gave him your consent."

"to DATE! Not to-"

"I know."

"Then?"

"Derek went crazy. He said he didn't know and it was a big deal okay? So he was freaking out because I was underage and he didn't want me to just be stuck with him forever. It's a forever thing dad, but I love him so much. I really love him so I didn't care. Now..."

"You still do."

"What?"

"You still love him."

"How would you know?"

"You didn't say 'love' in past tense son"

"Oh." The realization hit him hard and Stiles heart ache. "But Malia-"

"It's your choice. No one else's. I'm sure Derek still loves you too"

"He wants to end it."

"the bond?"

"Yeah. He wants to end it."

"You can end it?"

"Apparently."

Sheriff sighs and pats Stiles on the back. They stayed there for what felt like hours. Stiles decided that he'll pay a visit to Derek tomorrow and see him. When it got too cold, he went back inside to find Melissa and Malia having tea on the couch. Stiles felt bad having second thoughts about Malia but he doesn't know how to stop it.

The next day, Stiles went to work then went home to change. He was pacing back and forth in his living room trying to decide if he should go to Derek's house or not. After about 30 minutes he decided to go. The ride there felt too short. He stayed at the parking lot for a few minutes before getting the courage to just go. Stiles took out the key Derek gave him to open the door. The first things he noticed are Lydia and Derek on the couch. Lydia looked up, wide eyed and gaping.

"Stiles."

Stiles scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "Hi"

"What are you doing here?" Lydia whispered, she points at Derek who's head was in her lap, sleeping and holding her hands. Stiles' was jealous. He hated seeing them together.

"I found out."

"I know. You shouldn't be here."

"I know. Yeah, I probably should just uh go. Well um have fun. Right. Okay, going now." Before Stiles can leave, Lydia called him out.

"Nothing is happening between us."

Stiles turned back and shook his head. "Even if there is, it's really none of my business. You two can be ... yeah. It's okay Lyds. I understand. It's okay. I moved on, it's only fair if he does too. It's not like the between us anymore"

Stiles didn't notice but the hand holding Lydia tightened and Derek's claws are shifting. If Derek has been able to control his sense a little better, he would've have heard Stiles' heartbeat skipping a beat when he says "I moved on".

"Stiles... you should go."

"I am." Stiles leaves feeling neglected and broken hearted.

Stiles walks back to his car barely holding it together. He drove as fast as he can away from Derek's loft. He doesn't stop driving for hours. Everything was blurry because of his tears and he just hoped that he wouldn't get a ticket for speeding from his dad or co-workers. He ignored everyone calling him. He just drove. He only stopped when he reached the cemetery where Derek's tomb is supposed to be. When he got to Derek's tomb, Stiles fell onto the ground.

"I don't know why I'm here. There are so many things I want to tell you. The you. You. Not your stupid tomb with no one in it but I can't. I don't know how. I can't even face your stupid face."

"My face is not stupid."

Stiles jumped and screamed and then fell on his ass. "Fuck! My heart omg. My heart!"

"I'm sorry." Derek said smugly.

"Derek" Stiles half gasped. "What- what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my own tomb." He jokes, but when Stiles' didn't crack a smile, Derek just sighed and sat down beside him. "We need to talk."

"You talk? That's new. But uh- yeah- yes, we need to talk."

"Maybe instead of talking to my tomb you can say everything to my stupid face." Derek smiled softly and stared ahead avoiding Stiles' gaze.

They were both quiet but it wasn't uncomfortable. Stiles' felt content even though his heart is pounding.

"I don't know what to say."

"You not know what to say? That's new." Derek smirks.

"Derek,"

"Mhmm"

"I really don't know what to say."

"That's okay. I have something to say." Derek looked at Stiles and smiled sadly. "It's okay. It's okay that you fell in love with someone else while I was gone. I'm happy that you did. It's also okay if you don't feel anything for me anymore. I'm not going to force you to come back to me just because I'm back. Stiles, it was 4 years and I understand so stop stressing out about this."

Stiles looked at Derek with tears in his eyes. Okay maybe not just a tear. So he's sobbing. Yeah totally sobbing. "You're such an asshole."

"Stiles." Derek said slowly.

"You can't just come here and tell me it's okay! It's not okay. It's not okay that I feel like this. It's not okay that even after 4 years, when Scott told me you were alive the first thing I wanted to do was see your stupid face so I can fucking kiss you! It's not okay that even though I have a girlfriend when I was telling my dad about you, I said I love you in present tense. Nothing is okay Derek. Nothing is okay because you have Lydia now and you want to get rid of this... of whatever we have! And no. that's not okay. It's not okay." Stiles was full on sobbing and then he was being shoved into Derek's very hard chest. Derek let out a whimper and buried his face into Stile's neck.

"What do you want me to do?" Derek asks weakly.

"I don't know" Derek hugged him tighter.

"Stiles...I'll go through it."

"What?"

"I'll go through the getting rid of the bond so you don't have to choose. And Lydia and I, is nothing but friends if that is making you feel uncomfortable."

"I don't want you to."

"What?" Derek pulls away to look at him.

"I don't want you to get rid of it... to get rid of... me." He whispers.

"I'm not getting rid of you. I'm getting rid of the bond."

"That is me. That's us Derek. It's what makes us, US."

"How about Malia then?"

"I don't know."

"Stiles"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I do. I know. You love her so you should be with her. You just feel guilty about me. But you don't have to anymore. Stop feeling guilty."

"That's not it."

"Yes it is. Its full moon tomorrow. I'm doing it tomorrow. Stay home because my wolf will want to find you and you do not want to be found. Okay?"

"Derek, please." But Derek was already getting up and leaving. He turned around one last time.

"Just because I'm getting rid of it, doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. Stiles, you know what I feel and that will never change. Remember? Wolf mates forever. I'm just getting rid of the direct connection with you because its painful." Derek sighs "By the way, call Scott or your dad they're freaking out." Before Stiles can say anything, Derek vanishes.

Stiles receives a frantic phone call from Stiles the following night. "Stiles you have to stop him! Right now. Stiles right now!"

Stiles stood from the bed so fast he felt lightheaded and saw block dots. "Scotty, calm down. What happening?"

"Derek..."

"What about him?"

"The bond. The only way to break it is if it stabs himself in the heart with some kind of pollen and die for a little bit and hope that he'll wake up again!"

"What?"

"The ritual shit, not as fun as making the bond! Stiles, Deaton said that if the wolf thinks that he's life is nothing without the mate, the wolf dies. They don't survive. The thing will just take over and kills them."

"Where is he?"

"Preserve."

"I'm coming."

Stiles rushed out of the house barely buttoning his pants and locking the door. He broke every rule about speeding and thanked all the God in heaven that he was not ones caught. When he reached the preserve he heard a whimper. He sprints towards it and screamed. Derek was just about to drive the dagger into his heart but stopped after seeing Stiles, breathless and anxious.

"You idiot! You stupid little fucker! You were going to commit suicide?! What the fuck Derek!? What the fuck!?" He advanced towards Derek and stood there angrily. "You asshole! You stupid shit. Don't you even dare! How can you even think about doing this?!"

"Stiles-" Stiles pressed their lips together and kissed the hell out of Derek. Derek pulled Stiles closer, kissing him hungrily but passionately. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and smiled. They both pulled away for breathe.

"I didn't want you to break the bond because I felt guilty! It's because I'm so fucking in love with you that I didn't want to get rid of the only thing connecting me to you! I love you. I love you. I'm so fucking in love with you. I never stopped. I never stopped." Stiles says, breathlessly.

"How about-"

"We broke up after I came back from your tomb and she smelt you. She said there was something always off with my scent and then, she said today when I came home she said that I smelt right."

"You smell like me. You smell like home" Derek said, pulling Stiles in. "I love you too. I do. I really do."

"I know Derek. I know." Stiles smiled so big that he felt like his face is going to crack in half.

"Oh thank God!" Scott says, stopping in his tracts followed by Lydia and Kira.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. <3


End file.
